Unespected
by Groovyspot
Summary: Suzume and Van guet seperated from the group. They both spend the night alone, the unespected comes and Suzu takes advantage of it. Meanwhile, Ryoko, Yusaku and Sora stay at a Inn hopping to find them in the next morning.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I'd like to point a very important thing:  
I do not own these characters, they belong to lauramma's comic "Nagareboshi" from DeviantArt.

Sorry for my bad spelling and lack of english grammar.

Enjoy~!

It was night when Suzu got seperated from the gang [Ryoko, Yusaku and Sora]  
Wondering around in the forest she tough I hope I find them soon, this is getting so scary  
After that she heard a sound coming from the bushes.  
"Who's there?" She demanded. A hand came from behind her and touched shoulder wich made her scream very loud.  
"Ow, there's no need to scream you know?" said the person behing her whos voice seemed familiar.  
She turned her back and saw a young man with dark blue hair looking at her.  
"Van!" she said in relief "I'm so glad I found you! Do you know where the others are?"  
"Unfortunatly, no."  
"Then we have to find them!"  
"At night?" said the young man with a little of seriousness in his eyes.  
The young woman stared at him.  
"Come on, let's find a place to sleep. We'll look for them in the morning"  
"But the village is very far from here."  
"I'll find a place" said Van

They both wandered for a place to sleep and found a little lake.  
"Ah! A lake! Good thing we found one I was getting very tirsty!" said the young woman.  
"Just be careful, the water temperature of that lake is quite cold, even when It's Summer."  
She uproached the lake and started drinking a bit of the water.  
"You can stay here while I look for a place ok?" said Van "Ok"  
After drinking the nice but very cold water she stood up and stared at the lake. It made her shiver when she noticed how deep the lake was. Meanwhile, Van was loking all over the place until he found a little cavern. He went looking for some sticks and made a fire inside the cave.

"Where the hell did Suzu and Van go?" said Ryoko to Sora at a Inn.  
"Well we'll just have to stay here the night and look for them in the morning" said the violet haired girl."  
"Here 'ya go lads" said the Inn keper giving the keys to Ryoko, Sora and Yusaku's room.  
"They'll be fine, don't worry" said the cat eared man named Yusaku.

Van had finnally made the fire and was now heading to the lake to find Suzume, until he heard her scream.  
"Suzume!" said Van who was now running.  
When he got to the lake he had noticed that she was all wet.  
"What happened?"  
"..I-I f-fell on t-the lake." said Suzume shivering more and more.  
"He grabbed her and took her to the cavern he had found."

Well here's chapter 1, chapter 2 will be...a little more..intence [?]


	2. Chapter 2

I hope the lauramma doesn't guet mad at what I'm about to do to her characters hehe.

Van had finnally made the fire and was now heading to the lake to find Suzume, until he heard her scream.  
"Suzume!" said Van who was now running.  
When he got to the lake he had noticed that she was all wet.  
"What happened?"  
"..I-I f-fell on t-the lake." said Suzume shivering more and more.  
"He grabbed her and took her to the cavern he had found."

He had puted her in the ground, tossed his mudy cloak away and started taking off Suzume's Armour from her.  
Suzume was shivering and gasping the word "cold" and didn't payed atention to what Van was doing.  
He tooked off all of her armour from her waist up, she was just embracing her arms around her body in search of warmth.  
He had finnally tooked off all of her armour and shirt, leaving her only with her bra on. He tooked off his shirt aswell and then was about to hug her when she got concious of the situation and slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she was blushing angrily and holding whit her right hand her bra who was the only thing hiding her breasts.

"Body heating." Said Van pretty serious.

"You just want to take advanage of me don't you?"

"If I don't do anything you'll end up with a serious cold."

"Can't I just warm myself with your cloak?" said Suzume shivering more and more.

Van stared at her.

"I won't stop you, but It's pretty wet and mudy" said the dark blue haired man gazing at the his cloak.

They both stared at each other for a moment.  
Suzume looked away from him while Van was doing the possible not to look at her breasts.

What could they possible do instead of body heating? Suzume knew that that was the only way but she was too embarassed to do such thing. But If she didn't do so she would end up with a very serious cold.  
She had no other option. Van was staring at the ground when he saw her hands stretching to him. He looked at her and she was looking away from him ebarrassed.  
He then grabbed her and their bodies made contact with each other. The shivering was starting to slightly stop. She rested her arm on his neck for a while, but then she hugged him for better warmth.  
They were both blushing alot, specialy Van who was affraid of losing it and do something to her. Suzume was bettwen the rocky wall and Van. Tough she had to admit, he was pretty warm.  
The shivering was little now, and her body was almost as warm as his. She tried to meet her waist with his with her legs in search of a bit more of warmth. When their waists were now in contact Van figured she wanted more warmth. He sowly pressed his body more against hers 'till he couldn't go any furter. They were both now not blushing lightly and somehow the way they both were was quite pleasant for both of them.  
Van opened his eyes and took a little look at their position. He started blushing again lightly while looking at her.

"W-What's wrong?" Seeing him blushing again but this time out of the blue made her think she was doing something very wrong and started blushing as well.

"Well, It's just- I- This l-looks like-..."

They both stared at eachother again except this time they were more close than in the beginning.

Van got courage and said it.

"It l-looks like I-I'm p-penetrating you..." he had never blushed so lightly as before.  
Hearing those words she imediatly widened her eyes and her face was completely red.  
They both backed away from eachother even tough Suzume was already with her back on the wall.  
They looked away from each other for moments.

"L-look" said Van staring at the ground "It's not like I'm enjoying this or anything.."

Truth is, deep down they both were enjoying it as much as they denied.

"So um..sh-shall w-we...?" said Suzume starting to look at him.  
"Huh..O-Okay.."

They came back on hugging each other. why do I keep denying my feelings? I love him and that's how I feel tought the young woman.  
Van started pressing his body against hers and without noticing he placed his hands on her legs wish was quite intimidating.  
Suzume waited no more and was about to make her first move when Van was starting to back away. She stared at him as h was putting hes shirt on.

"What are you doing?"

"You're warm enough to handle the cold right?"

Her body was warm along time ago and both of them seemed to have noticed that a little but they just kept on that position.

"Yeah but-" she stopped and remained silent. What reason could she give him for they to start huging each other?

After a few moments of silent she started picking up her armour and her shirt. Van somehow seemed disapointed. Hardly trying to forget what just happened moments ago, he decided to lighten up a bit more the fire by putting more sticks in it. Suzume still didn't put her clothes on, she was just staring at them and wondering If Van felt the same way about her as she feels about him. She wished to know that but she was affraid he would not retribuit her love for him. Even if she had the courage to ask him such thing, she wasn't really the kind of person who would ask if he beared feelings for her, she decided to take the risky way.  
She couldn't wait no more, that feeling she felt about him grew into love along time ago and was bugging her. Van has seemed to noticed that not so long ago, but he considered her feelings torwards him as a *childish love* tough he never told to Suzume about hes awareness.

While Van was just staring at the fire, she caugth him behing hugging him deeply.

"What the?-" he turned back and saw her with her eyes gazing at his.

"Suzume what do you plan on doing?"

"Van...I love you"

"You don't really love me, that's just a childish love, sooner or later It'll pass.

"Why do you simply assume that? I'm only 1 year younger than you and you're already 19 how can this be childish?" she wasn't really making sense at all but she didn't cared.

"Trust me, this *love* you're feeling isn't permanent I'm sure"

"You just don't like me. No matter how nice I am to you you're allways cold to me" said the frustrated young woman as she backed away from him.

Van gazed at the ground a bit frustrated. She calmed herself and asked in a soft voice:

"It's because of the loss of your younger sister isn't it? You're affraid of starting to care for people but in the end losing them like you did with her.

Van just kept his head down with his mouth shut. Suzume aproached him and raised his head with her hands.

"I'll never leave you no matter what." said Suzume with such tenderness in her eyes. His eyes slightly widenned as she leaned forward to meet her lips with his.

At first she tought he would backward as their lips made contact wich eachother, instead, he just deepened the kiss. He deepened so deep that made her fall back on the ground. Their lips parted and they just stayed like that staring at eachother. He then leaned forward and started kissing her but this time more passionally.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" said the young man to the young woman starting to hug him and pushing him closer to her.

"I do. I've waited aswell for this"

She drove her mouth to his.

"I-I love you Suzume"

Suzume let a giggle escape from her mouth of just hearing those words coming out from him "I love you too Van".

Expressing their love with words wasn't enough, they needed another method.


End file.
